La ventana
by Andrew R. S. Bloom
Summary: La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo, y el más antiguo y más intensos de los miedos es el miedo a lo desconocido.


Llegue a este pequeño pueblo hace 2 años. Poniville, sin duda es uno de esos pueblos rústicos y tranquilos que aparecen en los caminos de tierra perdidos. Las casas están lo suficientemente alejadas para brindar una buena privacidad a sus habitantes. Las casas, son de madera y de un estilo de arquitectura del siglo pasado. Hay un pequeño almacén, una pequeña escuela, una alcaldía y una plaza central donde puedes encontrarte a todos los habitantes de la ciudad los fines de semana.

Yo vivía en una ciudad llamada Canterlot. Bastante escandalosa, donde las personas viven rápido, donde casi no se conocen unos a otros y abundan los supermercados, restaurantes, salones de baile, bares, etc. Vivía en la casa que era de mis padres con mi hermana mayor llamada Celestia, que en ese tiempo era directora de una escuela ubicada en las afueras del centro de la ciudad. Cuando crecí un poco más, fui subdirectora también en esa escuela. No puedo decir que tenía una mala vida: Un trabajo estable, una buena hermana, un barrio donde casi no había inseguridad, muchas cosas por hacer los fines de semana, etc.

Decidí dejar esa vida, debido a que esa ciudad siempre me pareció bastante caótica: Cada día debía ir a trabajar con un tránsito de medio kilómetro, algunos vecinos muy mal educados, calles sucias, a pesar de que estábamos en un buen barrio, los barrios cercanos era bastante peligrosos, algunos incluso abundaban los drogadictos, prostitutas y delincuentes, y yo debía venir en auto por esos barrios. También debido a que, cuando mi hermana murió, quede sola en la casa que era de mis padres. Decidí venderla, y comenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar. Celestia hubiera aceptado mi decisión y poco tiempo después conseguí un lugar donde vivir gracias a una ex alumna nuestra.

La casa era de madera y una de las primeras que se había construido en el pueblo. Tenía algunos muebles viejos tapados con sábanas en buen estado, que cuando compre la casa, pasaron a ser míos. Tenía un gran patio trasero que terminaba en un pequeño bosque de pinos.

Las primeras semanas conseguí trabajo en la escuela local, donde trabajaba como maestra de matemáticas he historia. El trato con los demás habitantes era bueno, y debo decir que me acostumbre rápido al buen trato que los vecinos y demás ciudadanos me brindaban, típico de la hospitalidad sureña. Pero, algo que me llamo la atención fue la ventana de mi habitación: Daba directamente al patio trasero. Durante las noches, miraba aquel pequeño bosque y tenía miedo. No lo podría explicar, pero sentía como si algo me estuviera observando desde esos árboles.

Al principio no le di mucha importancia, porque pensaba que solo se trataba de mi imaginación, además de que al estar en un pueblo nuevo donde casi no conocía a nadie, y como me había crecido en una ciudad llena de personas y casas muy cercas entre sí, tendría que aprender a vivir en un pueblo con casi nada de habitantes. Más tarde compre unas cortinas y las colgué en la ventana de mi habitación, para dejar de ver ese tétrico bosque. Pensaba usarlas hasta que superara mi incomodidad con esa ventana.

El primer fin de semana desde que llegue, tuve una pesadilla. Me vi a mi misma, durmiendo en mi cama mirando la ventana sin moverme. Luego escuche un sonido, era algo que golpeaba los vidrios de la ventana, pero que no podía ver a causa de las cortinas que estaban semi-abiertas. Seguí escuchando ese sonido, cada vez más fuerte. Lentamente una figura se empezó a dibujar entre las cortinas, por detrás de la ventana. Era una especie de rostro, el rostro de una persona. Pero, esa cosa no tenía orificios, es decir, donde debía tener la boca, donde debía tener las fosas nasales o los ojos…no las tenías. En vez de eso, lo cubría una piel continua, como si fuera una máscara de una tela elástica y que se pegó a su rostro, dejando ver debajo los gestos, las arrugas, los labios y dientes de un rostro humano que me sonreía. Tampoco tenía cabellos, barba, cejas o pestañas…de hecho, era como si usara una máscara, que cubría todo su cuerpo y que tenía el mismo color que la piel humana. Pude ver, que movía la boca que estaba detrás de la piel, como si me estuviera hablando, pero no se escuchaba ni una sola palabra. Seguí escuchando que "eso" golpeaba la ventana, yo estaba paralizada en mi cama, no podía mover mi cuerpo y solo podía ver esa cosa.

Me desperté gritando sudando frio y mire la ventana de la habitación. Estaba semi-abierta como en mi sueño. Me quede paralizada un tiempo mirando esa ventana, y detrás ese tétrico bosque que daba a mi habitación. La siguiente noche cerré absolutamente las cortinas de forma que no pudiera ver nada de lo que ocurría afuera. Esa noche, me desperté por un sonido que escuchaba, abrí los ojos y quede paralizada: Algo estaba golpeando los cristales de la ventana. Sentí un terror en todo mi cuerpo, esta vez no fue un sueño. Quede despierta, sintiendo como mi corazón latía fuertemente taladrándome el pecho, pero no tuve el valor de correr las cortinas. No pude volver a dormir esa noche.

Esa vez, me convencí a mí misma que solo era mi imaginación. También tuve otra hipótesis, que había sido el perro de los vecinos, que en la noche se escaparon y que, con sus uñas golpeaban la ventana, o un pájaro que hacia esos ruidos…o… ¡O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA!

Las semanas pasaron y yo no le conté mi sueño o lo que había ocurrido a nadie. De hecho, tampoco podía contárselo a nadie, pues aun no tenía amigos ni gente que conociera y tuviera confianza en ella. La segunda semana seguí mi vida normal, empecé una rutina donde iba a la escuela, trabajaba hasta tarde, de vez en cuando iba a la pequeña biblioteca local donde había libros viejos, algunos en estado deplorable donde intentaba buscar algo para leer, luego volvía a mi casa donde miraba la televisión o escuchaba la radio local mientras preparaba mi cena, leía algún libro hasta que finalmente tenia sueño y me iba a dormir. De vez en cuando, solía ver el atardecer en la plaza pública, porque más allá de eso, no había más nada que hacer. No volvía a tener ese sueño durante un tiempo.

Luego, un fin de semana había caído una gran tormenta en el pueblo. Debido a que la casa era muy vieja, había goteras en diferentes lugares que no pude arreglar, además parte de la madera estaba podrida y se rompía fácilmente.

Volví a tener esa pesadilla: Estaba en mi habitación durmiendo, mirando nuevamente la ventana de la habitación. Escuchaba las gotas de lluvia caer y golpear el cristal, las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero los rayos de la tormenta iluminaban la habitación desde la ventana. Lentamente volví a ver la figura de un rostro humano que estaba detrás, iluminado por los rayos. Esta vez, vi que cosas largas y finas que se movían y chocaban con la ventana. Eran figuras largas, cuatro de un lado y cuatro del otro, dejando la cabeza en medio de ambas. Esas figuras largas, que eran sus dedos, eran 5 veces la longitud de los dedos de una persona normal, y sobresalían por arriba, tocando la ventana como si de unas arañas se tratasen. El viento soplaba implacable, y la lluvia resonaba por toda la casa. Escuche un trueno cercano, y escuche como la cortina callo como un telón al suelo, dejando ver lo que había detrás. Era ese rostro, que se apoyaba en el cristal con gran fuerza. Me sonreía mientras sus dedos, como arañas golpeaban la ventana confundiendo el sonido de las gotas de lluvia con las producidas por él. Sus dedos, terminaban en puntas negras y puntiagudas. Desperté con un gran grito al borde de un ataque de agitación y vi la ventana. El soporte de madera que sostenía la cortina se había roto, y dejaba ver lo que estaba detrás de ella: Una noche lluviosa.

A la mañana siguiente, la lluvia duro todo el día, por lo que no pude ir a ningún lugar y me quede arreglando la casa. Esa misma noche, tome un periódico viejo y una cinta adhesiva. Puse unas láminas de hojas de periódico en la ventana desde dentro. En total, había puesto ocho capas, cubriendo cada borde con mucha cinta adhesiva, asegurándome de que no pudiera ver ningún ínfimo rastro de lo que hubiera afuera.

Esa misma noche dormí muy tarde, por suerte la lluvia termino a la hora en que dormí. No quería dormir, pues tenía miedo de esa cosa. Esa noche, dormí dejando la luz encendida. A "eso" no le gusto, no puedo explicarlo pero sentía, y en sueños veía que cubrir las ventanas, no le gusto. Detrás de esa ventana, un rostro se desdibujaba por debajo de una piel elástica, que miraba con odio, torciendo la boca y respirando con furia. La piel que estaba alrededor de sus ojos se arrugaba en una mueca de odio. Por unos segundos creí que había ganado. Entonces escuche que el vidrio se rompía, luego empecé a escuchar cómo se empezaba a romper el papel de diario al igual que la cinta, lentamente. Cada capa, se rompía lentamente, y el rostro empezó a cambiar a una de alegría macabra. Finalmente, se rompió la última capa. Vi como del agujero que había dejado, sus largos dedos se metían a mi habitación y colocaba los dedos sobre la pared que estaba alado de la ventana. Luego empezó a entrar en su rostro desfigurado, que detrás de esa piel parecía reír. Yo lo veía, pero no podía mover mi cuerpo, como si los músculos no me respondieran.

Me desperté justo en el momento en que sonó mi despertador gritando y con el corazón golpeándome tan fuerte el pecho que me lastimaba por dentro. Luego mire, llena de horror la ventana: El cristal se había roto y las capas de periódico estaban rotos, dejando un agujero en el medio.

Esa semana mande a cerrar la ventana. No pude dormir en esa casa un mes y medio. Cada noche, dormía en mi auto en el estacionamiento del colegio. Volvía a mi casa solo a ducharme o a comer, luego antes de que terminara el día, me dirigía al estacionamiento de la escuela. Deje de hacerlo cuando el director de la escuela me descubrió una noche. Me pregunto ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué dormía en el estacionamiento de la escuela? Pero no podía decirle la verdad, digo ¿Que iba a decirle? ¿Qué iba a pensar si le decía la verdad? Lo mínimo que me diría es que estaba loca. Decidió olvidar ese episodio, con la condición de que no lo volviera a hacer.

La última noche que pase en el pueblo, fue la noche después de que el director me descubriera. A pesar de que la ventana ya no estaba en la pared, pero el aire, el aire de la casa estaba frio y espeso. Dormí con la cara vuelta hacia la pared donde estaba ña ventana. Esa noche, la pesadilla cambio. Esta vez, ve me veía a mí misma durmiendo de espaldas, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación. Escuche como la perilla de la habitación giraba lentamente y luego se abría lentamente sin hacer ruido alguno. Entonces aparecía esa cosa, tenía la altura de una persona normal y estaba totalmente desnudo, pero no tenía genitales. Su piel, colgaba en algunas partes de su cuerpo, como si estuviera cubierto en una sábana del color de la piel humana. No tenía ningún solo pelo en su cuerpo, como si fuera un maniquí. Lo que más me aterro de esa figura, fue sus dedos, eran tan largos que casi llegaban al suelo, y terminaban en puntas negras y afiladas. Su expresión era de felicidad, sonreía debajo de su piel.

Se detuvo en mitad de la habitación y miro hacia arriba, lentamente vi como levanto una de sus manos, y con uno de sus dedos afilados perforo su piel, donde debería estar su boca, haciendo un ruido de una tela rompiéndose. Luego subió su otra mano y con otro dedo, siguiendo el ángulo de la incisión inicial. Siguió por su cuello, y vi como su mandíbula se caía hacia delante, y le colgaba como si fuera un collar en el centro de su pecho. Su cabeza, callo hacia atrás, y al igual que su mandíbula, quedo colgado por detrás. Vi que el interior de su mandíbula estaba cubierta de dientes afilados creciendo en grupos en diferentes puntos desordenados y dirigidos hacia dentro. Lentamente se empezó a acercar, tanto mi cuerpo que estaba en la cama de espaldas, como la que miraba esa cosa se paralizaron. Lentamente, puso uno de sus dedos en uno de mis brazos y con un movimiento rápido, me araño profundamente el brazo.

Desperté gritando de dolor, y llevándome la mano donde me había cortado. Tuve un terror indescriptible cuando sentí la sangre de mi brazo, y peor cuando vi que la puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta. Inmediatamente salí de la casa y fui hasta mi auto y nunca más volví a ese pueblo.

Pasaron 2 meses desde que ocurrió eso. Volví a mi ciudad. Vivo en un complejo de apartamentos, donde vivo en el piso 7 del edificio. Tuve que comenzar desde cero, pero pude recuperar todo lo que perdí cuando abandone la casa. Pero, en la habitación donde está mi dormitorio hay una ventana. En estos momentos, mientras escribo esto, estoy dándole la espalda a la ventana, estoy despierta, y escucho como "eso" está detrás de mi, sonriéndome y golpeando el cristal de la ventana.


End file.
